


will byers v.s. the homosapiens agenda

by mikewheeler



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BUT I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, M/M, also this is in modern day hawkins, but the 80's will probably be mentioned multiple times, i love my babies a lot, if you've read simon v.s. you'll probably understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikewheeler/pseuds/mikewheeler
Summary: When an email is threatened to be revealed to the whole school, it's up to Will Byers to keep the secret safe, and to discover who is the most frustrating and adorable boy he's been talking to for the past few months.





	will byers v.s. the homosapiens agenda

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a story in almost a year, so there's a chance that the first few chapters may sound a bit awkward. i'm so sorry and please enjoy the story!!

For the record, it was incredibly unnoticeable that Will Byers was getting blackmailed. 

It first began at theatre practice in the auditorium at Hawkins High School, in fact, one of the final practices before the big school musical begins. 

"You know, you should totally log out of your email account more often." 

Troy Harrington looks up at Will Byers as he's putting up the final chair after practice. It's almost quiet in the building, most of the theater kids have left to go home, some walk home, but as of right now, it was just Will and Troy. 

Even though it felt like the whole world was watching. 

"What?"

"You know, in the library. It wasn't intentional or anything like that."

It's quiet again from Troy as he looks down at Will. It's a shame, Troy already hit his growth spurt and practically towers over Will now, but it was always that way since middle school. 

"You forgot to log out of your account when I was logging into my email. I used the computer after you left. Also, what's the big deal about the fake name, by the way?"

"It's, you know, to keep my identity safe."   
Will whispers almost silently to the point where if Troy wasn't listening, he probably wouldn't have heard it. 

"Look, Byers, I get you're trying to keep this whole thing hidden. I don't really care that you're gay or anything like that, it's not like I'm going to show anyone."

For a second, the problem seems almost gone until he realizes something that Troy says. 

_"I'm not going to show anyone."_

That's when it hits. 

"S-show anyone? Did you take a screenshot or something?"

The smile on Troy's face almost becomes a smirk as he takes out his phone from his pocket. He's scrolling through what looks like his photo album. 

"So, you're friends with Jane Hopper, right? I was wondering if you could maybe try-"

"Wait, you're serious? You took a picture of my emails just so you can try to talk to Jane?"

"You get the picture. I'm just trying to talk to Jane, that's all. And you seem like you're the easiest to actually get me to talk to her."

"So, what? You want me to talk good about you in front of Jane so that she can like you?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you're right."

"Why the hell would I help you for this?" 

Suddenly, it all makes sense. Troy doesn't care about what Will does with his emails, it's all about trying to talk to Jane. He took those screenshots for a reason, and this is what it's for. It's what he wants or else the emails get out. 

Will swears that he can feel Troy knowing his fear in the moment. His hands are shaking, and super clammy, plus he keeps looking at his feet whenever Troy looks down to talk to him. 

"And why do you think Jane is even going to want to talk to you?"

"Well, that's where you come in. Talk about me to her, or invite me to places that she's going to."

Will gives him a side glare. 

"I don't even know what places she goes to anymore-"

"Anyways, gotta go. Thanks Byers! I knew I could trust you with this." Troy interrupts as he rushes to grab his backpack, but before he leaves he gives Will an awkward pat on the back. The two of them make eye contact as Will gives him the _please don't ever touch me like that again_ face. 

"One more question, but who is Blue?"

"He's from California."

After Troy leaves, it's silent once again in the drama room. 

But to Will, it feels like a thousand whispers are being spoken in a room with no one. 

And Blue? Blue goes to Hawkins High School, which means that there's a huge chance he knows who he is. 

 

 

The walk to Lucas' house feels different in the fall. It's weird, it's almost like no one in Hawkins uses bikes or walks any more or even cares to actually admire things. Everyone's so attached to the new things that they forget what is in front of them. 

Well, at least for Will, it's Chester in front of him. 

Will has pretty much had Chester since he was a baby. He's still small even though he's practically grown more than Will ever has in the past 15 years, but everyone still adores him no matter what size he is. 

Sometimes Will wonders the worst. If he did come out, would people still love him regardless of who he loved? He looked down at his feet and thought about his mom, dad and Jonathan. They couldn't love him any less, right?

Lucas is practically at the door in the first place when Will knocks. His mom and dad are off on business trips this weekend, so it's him and Erica staying home. Whenever the Sinclair's parents are gone, Lucas tends to invite Will, Max and Jane over to play games with or just watch movies. But for tonight, it's just Will and Max visiting since Jane had to do a last minute homework project. 

The moment Will walks in with Chester, Max's eyes light up as she runs to him. 

"Chester! I missed you!" She throws her arms around the dog as he squirms. Max practically adores Chester since her parents don't allow her to have pets in the house, resulting in a huge reunion every time Max sees Chester.

"I see how it is, Max. You like the dog more than you like me. It's not like our friendship was built on this huge lie or anything-"

"Oh my god, Will, shut up!" She stands up and playfully hits him in the shoulder. 

"What do you want, do you want me to scratch your ears like a dog because apparently I like your dog better than you?" Max crosses her arms and laughs while walking back to the couch where Lucas is at. 

"So, how's the race going?" Will can see that they're playing MarioKart or something similar to it broadcasted on the TV. 

"Well, Max has won 3 rounds but technically I've won 5 rounds-"

"You cheated in the last round! You don't get to count that win!" Max throws the pillow on the side of the couch to him. 

Suddenly, the warm feeling of familiarity comes and overwhelms Will. This was normal, Max and Lucas playfully arguing over who wins a game. The stress of Troy and Blue fades away for a few minutes. 

It's almost noticeable that Max has feelings for Lucas. She's more playful around him than Jane is. Lucas seems to not notice how much Max looks at him with her wide eyes, and how in every conversation they have, she always tries to find a way to bring it back to him. Not that it mattered to Will, they always made him feel excepted. For awhile, it was just Will, Lucas and Max. The only people he really needed. 

For a long time after Jane moved to Hawkins, Max was jealous of Jane because of the fact that Jane was always swarmed with admirers, both boys and girls wanted the chance to talk to Jane. During the time of that, Max distanced herself from them for no apparent reason. The three would still hang out, but she seemed more quiet. After a period of time, Lucas started talking to Jane, introducing her to the rest of the group. 

"Hey, you know what Jane told me? There's going to be a Halloween party coming up in the next few weeks at Steve Harrington's house. You know, the guy who dated Mike Wheeler's sister and everyone's going. Jane was wondering if we were going."

Max's eyes turn over to Will and she gives him the _we're totally going_ look. 

Suddenly, it hits Will more than he expected. If he can somehow get Jane and Troy together (even though he knows Jane probably doesn't like Troy that way), it can keep the secret safe, Max and Lucas don't need to know about what is going on, and Will can continue talking to Blue. 

And for starters, there was no Plan B if this situation failed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/dustinandlucas?lang=en


End file.
